Can You Keep a Secret
by Magic Key
Summary: prt9.last prt.Sakura has a big secret and because if it she vowed to keep her work&school separate in college.if it is exposed her world will be destroy.what happen when Syaoran causes those worlds to collide?Can she keep it together?
1. Chapter 1

Something is had been on my mind for a while. Since I'm having writer's block for the other two stories…. I decided to write this one. Don't worry, the other two will be update once this one has been fully posted.

ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------ --------------------------

ThemeSong: My Name is Love-Amy Diamond

------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

Can You Keep A Secret?  
Secret 1- Seiyuu(voice actor) and student

A twenty year old girl with curly honey amber hair and sparkling emerald eyes, dressed in a dark purple sun dress, ran down the white halls. She came to a stop at the end of the hall. She took a deep breath and quickly ran her hands through her hair.

She turned the corner just as a twenty year old boy with messy chestnut hair and sparkling amber eyes came around the corner. He looked up and smiled at her. "Kura-chan, what a surprise I was just about to look for you."

Her emerald eyes darted pass his shoulder where a group of people stood around a bulletin board. Her eyes then darted back to the guy standing in front of her. "What is that you want Syaoran-san?" She asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

He took a step towards her. With a smirk on his lips he reached into his pants pocket. He then extended his hand with a piece of paper on it. She glanced down at it and then asked. "What is this?"

"Oh, I just thought you might want to see the result for the latest Seiyuu job." He answered as she unfolded the piece of paper.

Her eyes scanned the contents. Her head shot up and stared into his eyes. "You have got to be joking… you got the lead for the new anime: 'Princess for Hire'.. This has got to be some mistake." She pushed herself pass him and ran up the bulletin board.

-No, this has got to some nightmare. I was sure he wasn't trying for this anime.- She turned her head and glared at him as he walked towards her. The paper that was once in her hand now became wrinkled as she stared at the smug look on his face.

"What can I say? You lost to me again I guess you'll always be number two." He said leaning against the wall.

She shoved the paper he had handed to her. With flaming eyes she said. "Shut up…. You did this on purpose, didn't you? You knew I wanted this part."

"Now, why would I do that…. I know how much you wanted the male lead…but they wanted me. What can I say?" He walked up to her and whispered in her ear "I know deep down you where hoping to see me more. I'm so sorry…"

"You are so evil…." She said as she pushed him away from her. "In your dream…. You are the last person I want to see." She walked pass him still fluming inside.

He turned around just as she walked down the hall. "Don't worry, if there is an opening in the anime…. I'll have the director pick you!" He shouted after her as she turned the corner.

00 Tomoyo's mansion/2 hours later 00

Sakura dropped her bag on the coach just as Tomoyo walked in with a tray of tea and cookies. She sighed and plopped on the coach. With her right arm over her eyes she said in a monotone voice. "This day can't get any worst. I can't wait till class starts tomorrow."

Tomoyo smiled at her best friend. She placed the now empty tray on the floor and sat in the arm chair. She tucked some of her violet hair being her ear. "Well then I don't think you're going to like what I have to tell you."

Sakura hear shot up. She looked at Tomoyo with worried eyes. In a worried tone she said. "Tomoyo-chan, they're ok… right? They're returning tonight, right?"

"Oh," Tomoyo said and the paused processing what she had asked. "No, don't worry, Touya and Kaho are ok… they expect to see you at the house tonight at six. No what I wanted to tell you was …." She paused again, this time giving off a worried expression.

"Tomoyo, what is it? You're scaring me." Sakura exclaimed as she moved towards the edge of her seat.

"Ok, but promise me you won't be mad…" Sakura nodded her head. "I checked the list for dorm room advisor for 1st years and you got it."

A smile formed on Sakura's face. "That's not bad. That's great new." She replied as she picked up a tea cup and took a sip of it.

"You know there is a partner… well this year your partner is Syaoran-kun." The mention of Syaoran's name causes Sakura to choke of her tea.

She quickly placed the cup down and took a few deep breaths. After making sure that she breathe properly; she turned to face Tomoyo. "You have got to be joking… How did he find out? I already have to face him four hour at work, even if it is part-time… now 24/7. I think it's really doing this on purpose. It's not far that he has beaten me in everything since our first year in college. It's been 3 years and I've been partners with him for almost everything. It's like we're glued to the hip or something.…" She picked up the nearest pillow and throw it towards the window.

"Sakura-chan,… I'm sorry… the bright side is we're in the same dorm building."

"That's unless you can keep me from strangling him. He is going to drive me even crazier. You know I think he purposely transferred her to drive me crazy." She said, before she leaned back on the coach and stared at the ceiling.

00 Kinomoto Residence/ later that night 00

Sakura sighed as she stood at the door of the study. She gave a light knock and then gently opened it. She stepped in for the door to find her brother and sister in slow sitting behind a slow table. She bowed and walked towards the table.

"Sit, Sakura-chan," She nodded her head and tucked her skirt under herself before sitting down on cushion.

"How was your vacation?" She asked as Kaho placed a cup of coco in front of her.

"Very good, I can't believe Tamaki has grown." Said Touya "You know, you guys are both the same age. He even asked about you."

"How nice of Tamaki-san." She replied as she stared at her drink. – God that thought of him gives me the creeps.- She looked up and asked. "Tomoyo-chan said that you had some thing to talk to me about."

"Oh yes," Kaho replied. She pulled from under her seat a file and placed it on the table. "This is some information about Tamaki-san. We would like you to look over it. If it seems right…."

Sakura pushed the file away. "Kaho, Onii-chan, you know I hate things like that. There is no way I'm meeting him. I would rather die." She stared at the couple in front of her with wide eyes. "Oh my god, you guys aren't thinking that we'd…"

"We're not saying that. We just want you to think about." Kaho said in a reassuring tone, yet she still looked at them doubtfully.

"Well you can tell him or anyone else you have planned to forget. Now if you'll excuses me I have to pack." She bowed and then pushed herself off the floor before exiting the room.

Kaho let out a sigh. "Great… that didn't go as well as I hope. At this rate…"

Touya took a sip of his tea before patting her arm. "Don't worry it will be fine… I'm sure she'll change her mind soon."

Kaho looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes. With a little chuckle she said. "My, you little devil, you have a plan don't you?"

Touya smiled and replied "We'll just have to see about that. Come let's go to bed… we have lots to do tomorrow." Kaho nodded and grabbed file off the table before following him out of the room.

00 Syaoran and Meiling's apartment/ around the same time 00

Meiling looked up from the book she was reading. She let out a sigh when she saw Eriol, who had dark blue eyes and midnight blue hair walk through the foyer. She snapped the book shut and said "I'm so glad you're here… Syaoran's has had this weird look on his face since this afternoon." She then stood up, tucking her shoulder length black hair behind her ear.

Eriol sighed when he glanced over at Syaoran who sat on an arm chair with one leg dangling over the edge. He removed his coat and draped it on the back of the coach. He then sat down and said. "You know not only are you scaring Cousin Meiling. You're driving Sakura-chan crazy again; she called me to complain for the last hour."

"Oh really?" He said, as he continued watching the program on the television.

"Yes, now did something happen this afternoon that I should know about before she breaks down my door looking for you?"

Syaoran glanced at him. "Nope, not that I can think of but if you're talking about the face that I got the lead for the anime she really wanted to do and the fact that Tomoyo-chan could have already told her that I will also be Dorm advisor for the 1st year…" A smirk appeared on his face before he could continue.

Eriol nodded his head as Meiling returned to the room with a can of soda for him. She then sat down next to him and opened her book once more.

As he popped open the can he asked. "So tell me do you like our Sakura-chan?"

"What where did you get that idea? She's just fine to tease. I mean it's been at least three year since I've met her and from day one she's has had it in for me. I just like see what she come up." Syaoran said placing his leg back towards the ground.

"Oh, really because it looks like you do… but if you say so I'll take your word for it." He turned his head towards Meiling who snorted.

"They should get married. I mean it would say us lots of trouble from having him act like a jerk and for Sakura-chan to stop using me and Tomoyo-chan as a messenger when they get mad at each other." Meiling said as she glanced at Syaoran from her book.

"Meiling!" Syaoran said in a shocked tone.

She looked up at him. "What?" She paused and then smiled. "Did I hit a cord?"

"I'm shocked at you. I can't believe you'd say things like that…" He paused and then reached into his pants for his vibrating phone. He flipped it open and then placed it up to his ear. A few minutes later he hung up.

After placing the phone back into his pocket he looked at her and said. "I don't know about marrying her but I have a feeling that you and Tomoyo-chan will have to place messenger soon."

"That wouldn't have been from Blue Seed Anime, right?" asked Eriol before taking a sip from his drink.

"Maybe….." He replied before heading into his room.

00 Next day/11AM, Tomoeda University 00

Sakura walked into class. She walked down a few steps from the lecture hall and grabbed an empty seat, three chairs into the row. She then pulled out a book and turned to the chapter she was reading and resumed her reading.

-Please, please let me be wrong.- She slowly turned her head to the left and found herself staring at a pair of amber eyes. She took a deep breath and said with a hiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm also in this class. Would you like to see my schedule?" He asked opening his notebook for a blue slip of paper.

"No, fine, you're in this class but why are you sitting so close to me? There are plenty of other seats." She glanced towards the large window and spotted a seat four seats from the professor's desk. "Why don't you sit there?" She pointed at the empty seat.

He turned and looked at the seat. He then looked at her and said "Cause I like this seat."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine… but don't think I'll let you copy my notes."

A few minutes later more students filled in the room. A few seconds later the professor for the class walked in. He had silver hair and yellow eyes. He had pair of thin framed glass and wore a shirt and black slack.

He looked up at the class in front of him. He then smiled and said. "Welcome to you last Communication class seniors. I know what you're thinking: Why don't we have a syllabus? Well the answer to that question is that you won't need one. Since this a communication class you will be learning to do so as a married couple."

"What?" shouted a student sat in the top row

"Now don't worry. If you think about it running a business is like running a family. Your pervious class taught you the basics. So that's why you guys are all here. You will be put into pairs and we will start today. I will class your names and you will come up and get the worksheets needed for the first few weeks of class."

The room became silent as he walked behind the desk and pulled out two cardboard boxes and then turned to write on the board.

Sakura took that moment and said "If we are paired together I will go crazy."

He smiled and whispered in return. "There are 28 other students… the probability of us … well I'm sure you can do the math."

The professor clear his throat and said "ok, and the first couple is Kinomoto, Sakura and Li, Syaoran. He noticed them glare at each other before walking down the steps towards him.

00 Half and hour later 00

"Ok, now that we are all paired and the instructions have all been given out. All your questions have been answered there is still one more item. Since this is a marriage assignment you guys will be living together." He waited for the moans and groans to die down before continuing. "Those who live on campus will share on room. Other who live off will also live together. If some are living with family don't worry they will be there too. It's not ideal." He walked around the desk and leaned against once more. "The addresses are printed on the top of the packet I handed out."

He glanced at his watch and said. "Well I'll end it here and I'll see you next class."

Sakura jammed her notebook in her bag and climbed over Syaoran and hurried down the steps. She ran up to the professor and said. "Professor Yukito I need to talk to you."

Yuki nodded his head. "Let's talk and walk at the same time. I could use some coffee."

00 Hallway 00

Sakura stood next to the coffee machine and sighed. She looked at Yuki and said. "You've got to be joking…. You know that I can't be partners with Syaoran-san." She watched as he removed the coffee from the dispenser.

He looked at her from behind the rim of his glass. "You guys have known each other for a long time. This is a good time to get work with each other's differences."

"Yukito-sensai…. Ok, fine… but what about you-know-what? There is no way Onii-chan would agree. Even if I can keep it from him today I won't be able too for the whole year."

He took a sip of his coffee and as he processed her comment. "You do have a point but Touya and Kaho-san has already agreed." He glanced at his watch and said. "You better hurry or you'll be late for your part-time job."

She looked at her watch and sighed. "Fine… you win." She slide her bag her shoulder and ran down the hall. -I'm going to late... This is all Syaoran's fault.-

-------------------------------- --------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	2. Hate giving in

Thanks for all the reviews.

--------------------------- -----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------------- ------------------

Can You Keep a Secret?

Secret 2- Hate giving in

Sakura stood outside the school. She stared at her watch and groaned. –I'm going to be late.- She looked up from her watch to her cell phone. She sighed at the text message. She slipped her phone back into her bag.

"Sakura get in." Syaoran said from his blue convertible.

"There is no way in hell I'm getting into your car." She said as she stood on the side walk.

"Don't be so stubborn. There is no way you can hail a taxi now. We're both heading into work anyway." He said as he propped his sunglasses up on his head.

She glanced at her watch once more. She then walked up to his car and pulled the door open. As she slid in she said. "Don't get the wrong idea. I just got a message and that said that I had to head in right away." She slammed the door shut allowing him to pull away from the curb.

"Don't worry; I know how important this job is for you. You know what I don't get?" He paused and glanced over at her. "Why do you use a penname for your seiyuu job and you never do press conference?" He gently released the gas petal as they came to a red traffic light.

"That is none of your business." She said as she stared out the window.

"Well I'm just saying that because you have a large fan club and they are wondering who you are. I mean it's like i have anything against it." He said as he pressed on to the gas making them go forward.

She turned to look at him. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Well if I don't tell are you going to tell?" She asked.

"No, I promised and I keep my word. But you know someone is going to find out soon.You know how people like to do things even when you say 'no'. I just thought I'd warn you." He said as they slowly pulled into the parking lot across from where they worked.

As she unbuckled her seatbelt she replied. "It won't be a problem if you don't say anything. I also thought that we weren't talking to each other unless it was related to school or work." Before she pushed open the door and hurried across the street. "Thank you for the ride but don't get any crazy ideas."

He removed his sunglasses and said with a smirk, "It won't happen."

00Ten minutes later/Blue Seed Anime 00

Sakura knocked on the door and gently pushed it open. Her emerald eyes came in contact with three guys sitting around a round table. On the right side at Syaoran. His amber eyes caught hers and he winked.

"I'm sorry; I must have the wrong room." She mumbled as she backed away from the door.

Just as the door was about to close one of the three men, with black rimed glasses said. "Kura-chan, no you have the right room. I was the one that sent you the message. Please have seat."

She nodded and quickly entered. She took the empty seat next to Syaoran, and sat her phone down next to his. She then bowed slightly and said. "I'm sorry for coming late."

The black rim glasses, guy, Taka gave a reassuring smiling. "It's alright. This was last minute anyway. The reason why we called you here is because Sora-san called and said that she can't be in this anime and I was hoping you'd take her part."

"Sora-san it's taking the part?" She said in a bewilder tone.

The guy nodded his head. "Yes, so we were wondering if you'd take the part. Syaoran will be working with you. He will be the male lead."

She glanced at him. –Just one I thought I could get rid of him.- "Sure I'll take it."

The three gentlemen smile. "Good, Good. Recording started, next week. Syaoran can help you with the script if you need it." One of the other men said.

They all stood up. Sakura and Syaoran bowed as they left the room. He turned to face her. "Well if you need any help I'll be glad to help you. You know I don't even have to do any really traveling we'll be living together starting today."

"I'm really starting to think you're the devil. You planed this didn't you? Why?" She asked as she placed her phone back into her bag.

He shrugged his shoulder. "Don't know… they called and asked if I knew who would be good for the part since they didn't wait to do the casting over again I suggested you and the fact that we've done about 3 Animes together.." He paused and said the last part with a smile "Why not? But if you still object I can tell them to find someone else."

-The devil… you truly want to hear me say those words don't you.- She stared at him before replying. "I told them yes already. I'm not going to back down now." She then turned to leave when he said.

"Wait… let's go home together, Meiling is also living with us, since you know she lives with me."

-You hateful man…. I really want to rub that smug look off your face. And what's with all those questions?- She cleared her throat and said as she yanked the door open, "Hurry up, I still have stop by the store." She then walked out with him in tow.

00 Kinomoto Residence/ that night 00

"So how is Syaoran-san?" asked Kaho as she refilled Meiling's tea cup.

Meiling who sat across from Touya and Kaho in the living room smiled. She gently ran a hand through her hair. She took a sip of her tea before answering. "He's alright. As you know Sakura-san hasn't let Syaoran here since their first group assignment in their first year."

Kaho nodded her head. "True, True…. What a shame too. We really liked Syaoran."

"Well I just hope you know that this coming year will not be easy. They have to live with each other and she already wants to kill him at school." Touya said from his seat on the coach.

"Would you stop that?" Came Sakura's voice from the foyer.

"Hey you're the one who said you needed to get stuff from the supermarket." Syaoran said walking a head of her with three bags in his hands.

The trio who was once sitting in the living room joined them in the foyer. They watched as the couple bickered their way towards them. They came to stop when they noticed the trio.

"I'm sorry for coming in like this." He said with a bow.

Kaho smiled and said. "That's alright… It makes it feel more like home." She walked up to him and took the bags from him. She then said to Sakura "Why don't you give Syaoran-kun a tour of the house."

Sakura was about to refuse when she noticed the look on Touya's face. She gave a sigh and said. " Let's go Syaoran." She walked pass him and headed into the living room.

00 Hallway/ 3 hrs later 00

Sakura and Syaoran ended up in the hallway. Sakura pushed open the door to his room and said. "This is your room." He poked his head in and looked at the arrangement.

After a few minutes he said. "That will do. So let's get started on our homework for communication class." He smiled at her which caused her roll her eyes. But before she could respond he pulled her into the room, kicking the door shut and pinning her to his bed.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked in a panicked tone.

"I just wanted to get a few things straight." He answered in a firm tone. "I don't want to be your partner this assignment. We both know that deep down I can't stand you ether and since we are both stubborn we'll just continue to our part." He stared into her emerald eyes.

"I'm glad that we got that cleared up." She answered

"You play your 'I hate Syaoran' look and I play the understanding guy.I'll have you know I have things to deal with and if we don't need to speak to each other we'll keep it that way." He said before releasing her and sitting down at his desk.

She straightened her top and quickly ran a hand through her messy hair. "Ok, I'm up for that. Once again, like you said before, all talking will ether be related to work or school." She scrambled off the bed and head for door.

As she placed her hand on the door knob she turned and said, "I only have one rule in the house and that don't come into my room unless it's fall down." She then pulled the door open and exited.

Once out of the room she sighed. She leaned against the wall and took a couple of deep breaths. She then walked across towards her room. – Let's count to ten….-

00 Next day/7AM 00

Syaoran stood in front of Sakura's bedroom. He knocked again this time firmly. He waited a few seconds but still got no response. He sighed and turned towards Kaho who just exited from the bath room and asked.

"Is Sakura-chan alright in there?"

She glanced at watch and then said. "Don't worry she'll wake in two minutes." They then stood there in silence waiting for something to happen.

Just as Kaho said a loud bang could be heard from the inside. A few curse words where mumbled from behind the door. Then without warning the door to the room open. Sakura stood in front of them in her blue pajamas and messy honey amber hair.

She stared at them and said "Kaho-chan, morning… I'll be there in 10 minutes." Her gaze then turned towards Syaoran and said "What are you staring at? Haven't you seen anyone wake up?" She then stepped back and closed the door.

"She looks like that every morning?" He asked Kaho as they headed down stairs towards the dinning area.

"Yeah, every morning, she's usually grumpy and doesn't answer to knocks on the door. Once she has washed her face and eaten something she'll be fine." Kaho then walked ahead of him and headed into the kitchen.

00 Dinning Area 00

Syaoran entered the kitchen to find Meiling and Touya already enjoying their breakfast. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to Meiling. He leaned towards her and asked. "Hey did you know Sakura-chan wakes up really grumpy?"

She swallowed the scramble eggs in her mouth before she spoke. "Yeah, when Tomoyo-chan had her sleepovers in during winter break 3 years ago.." She paused and looked at him with a smirk. "She yelled at you didn't she?"

"Yeah, but how was I too know. She didn't tell me about it last night. If I had known you think I would have done that?" He smiled at Kaho who had returned with his meal.

Ten minutes later Sakura arrived placing her bag on the hard wood floor. She mumbled greeting to Touya who nodded his head before taking a sip of his coffee. She then poured herself a large cup of coffee and gulped it down. She then turned towards Syaoran and said.

"If you don't eat that…" She took her fork and aimed it at his plate.

"Hey." He exclaimed just as Kaho appeared with her breakfast.

At that moment Touya said, "I'm using the car for the whole month. If you need a ride I'm sure Syaoran-san won't mind giving you one." He looked at Sakura's shocked expression. His eyes narrowed which caused her to sigh.

She then turned towards Syaoran and said. "Syaoran-san, if you don't mind, would you drive me into school?"

He swallowed and glanced at everyone else's facial expression. He cleared his throat and said. "Sure…"

She then returned her attention towards her food.

00 Syoaran's car/ 3 weeks later 00

Syaoran sighed as he rest his hand on the steering wheel. He then glanced at his watch. He then turned towards the backseat where Meiling sat reading her textbook. "Where is she?"

"She'll be here." Meiling answered while engrossed in her book.

He looked at his watch and sighed. – At the count of three. 1….2….3….- At that moment the left side of door opened and Sakura appeared in a red dress and white shoes. In her hand was her gray bag along with a gray coat. She slide into the car just as he said

"You know you're always late yet you get to my car at the same time isn't that strange?"

As she pulled her seat belt on she replied. "What's so strange about? I may be late but they are all at the same time."

"Then if you know that you're going to late why don't you get up earlier?" He asked.

"If you really don't want to drive me to class then you should have told Onii-chan. I could have called Tomoyo-chan or Eriol-kun to come and drive me." She said with her emerald eyes narrowing.

"How could I refuse your question when they were staring at me?" He asked crossly.

Meiling looked up from her book and said in a tried and monotone voice. "Could we get going… if not we're going to be really late." Sakura tuck her tongue out at him before he started the car and pulled away from the curb.

00 Lunch00

Sakura and Syaoran bitterly walked towards their table with their tray. As they took their seats 4 feet away from each other; Eriol and Meiling sat across from them talking among themselves.

Tomoyo walked up to the table and smiled at them. She then turned towards Sakura and said in a cheerful voice. "Sakura-chan, you'll never guess who I found at the Administration office."

She looked up from her bowl of rice to ask. "Who?"

Tomoyo turned her head to the right and gestured towards the guy walking towards their table. Her gesture caused Sakura to squint and nearly chocked on her food. She stood up and said in a low hiss, "You've got to be joking… What's he doing here?"

Before Tomoyo could answer her question a guy with dark hair and dark eyes dressed in jeans and a sweater, reached their table. He walked up to Sakura and through his arms around her neck and said. "Sakura-sama.. it's been a really long time."

His statement caused Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling to stopped eating. They started at each other and then at Sakura with a bewildered look. Syaoran cleared his throat and said. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hi, I'm Kou, Tama…. I'm Sakura's fiancée… It's nice to meet you all." He said with a smile once he released he gripped.

--------------------------------------- ----------------

AN:That's all for now. Please review and I hope to update soon.


	3. smiling too much hurts

Thanks for all the reviews

--------------------------- ------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------------- ----------

Can You Keep a Secret?

Secret 3-Smiling too much hurts

Syaoran stood up from his seat. He smiled at Tamaki and said with a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry; I thought I just heard you say that Sakura-chan was your fiancée." Eriol and Meiling glanced at Tomoyo who stood there with her head lowered.

Tamaki smiled and said pulling Sakura towards him. "Yes, I just said that Sakura-sama is my fiancée."

Syaoran smirked and said. "Well in case I think you've mistaken. I'm her husband."

Sakura stared at them. –Just what I need. A guy that I can't stand and another guy who has been my friend since I was five.- She stepped in between them. With a smile on her face she said. "Now, hold it right there. Syaoran this is Tama, he's been my friend since I was 5. He is not my fiancé. Tama this is Syaoran he is my classmate and my partner for an assignment."

Tama turned at stared at Sakura. "So you guys are not married?"

Sakura glanced at Syaoran who a glare and said. "No," She paused and then said. "Tama we need to talk." She looked at Syaoran who lowered himself back on his chair and said. "I will deal with you later."

She then took Tama by his shirt and dragged him away with Tomoyo in tow. Syaoran watched them disappear before turning his attention back to Eriol and Meiling, who had resumed eating their lunch.

00 Empty Classroom 00

Tomoyo checked every row and closet before gently rapping at the window of the class room. She then gently closed the door after Sakura and Tamaki entered the room.

She entered and leaned against one of the desk as Tamaki stood by the blackboard. She sighed and took a deep breath before she spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I saw Touya-sama and Kaho-sama last week and we ended talking about you. I haven't seen you in a long time Princess Sakura. And since you couldn't come to me I thought I'd come to you." He answered with a smile on his face.

"Ok,,, first we have to get a few things straight if you are to stay here in Tomoeda. As you know I came out here to live a normal life. No one is to know who I really am. Therefore you are to call me just Sakura-san. Two, I will address you by Tama-kun. Three we are just friends. I haven't not agreed to your proposal. If someone is to fine out any of these three things I am never going to speak to you again." She said staring firmly in to his eyes.

He nodded his head. "I understand… but can I ask you a question." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

She sighed and said. "Yes, what is it Tamaki-kun?"

"Have you missed me? We haven't seen each other in ages." He asked as she walked up to her.

She walked up to him with a smile on her face. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Yes. Tamaki-kun… it's been a really long time. I was going to go see you this weekend. But I guess I won't need to." She then released him from her grip.

She tugged her shirt and said firmly. "Remember what I said.." She then pulled open the door and said "Let's go Tomoyo. They're waiting for us."

"Oh you mean your husband?" She said with an evil smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes and smacked her on the shoulder. "OK, Ok, but Syaoran called and said that he's at the car waiting for you."

00 Syaoran's car/ 20minutes later 00

Syaoran glanced at Sakura who was reading her textbook. He cleared his throat which caught her attention. "Would you like some water?" She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of water.

She placed it into the cup holder and said. "Here."

"Ah, thanks but that's not really what I wanted to ask you." He said as he kept his eyes in the road.

"Well what is that want to ask?" she asked as she turned the page of the textbook.

"Who is that Tama-san? And how do you know him?" He asked glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Onii-chan and Kaho-san knows his parents. We played together when we were young. Why are you asking so many questions concerning him?" She asked as she snapped the textbook close.

"It's nothing just trying to make some conversation for the assignment. I'm sure you don't want to fill in the worksheets with a bunch of ones." He answered as they pulled into the parking lot.

00 Kinomoto Residence/ around the same time 00

Tamaki sat down in front of the wooden table. He nodded his head as Kaho poured the tea. He then looked up at Touya and said. "Touya-san, thank you for inviting me for tea."

Touya grined. "It's no problem. I just wanted to see you before you moved to the apartment complex. Your parents are alright with you coming here?" He asked

Tamaki nodded his head. "Yes, they said that if it is for Sakura-chan then I could come. They are looking forward to the day she says 'yes' to my question."

"Well I'm sure she'll say yes soon. For now just do the best as you can. She can be stubborn but she was a sweet heart. You guys have been friends for a long time. She just needs some time to get use to the idea." She said with a small smile on her face.

Tamaki took a sip of his tea. With a smile on his face he said. "Yes, yes, I agree. I will do whatever it takes I know she'll be moved by my intentions someday."

00Blue Seed Anime/ later that day 00

Sakura and Syaoran removed their head phones and propped them on the hook next to their stand. They walked up to the round table in the room. They glanced at that the box of mini pastries.

As Sakura was about to reach into the box, a girl two years younger then them entered with a clipboard. She smiled at them and said. "Oh I'm glanced that you got the box. It's was left with the guard at the front. He says it's from someone called Tama-san."

Sakura who had taken a bite of her strawberry cake nearly choked on it. She coughed twice. She took a few deep breathes and said. "Did you say Tama-san?"  
The girl nodded her head. "Ok… thanks Suri-chan."

"Nothing serious…." He said as took a bite of his pastry.

"Shut up." Said Sakura as placed the cake down and grabbed on of the water bottles on the table.

"Hey I'm just saying that he seems like he wants to be more then friends." He finished off his cake and wiped his mouth. "I'm just saying. I could be totally wrong."

-You better not be right. Every time you say something like that…. You just bring me so much bad luck.- She placed her cake down and followed him out of the room as he headed for a vending machine.

As she followed him to the vending machine she asked. "What was that about?"

He glanced at her as he came to a stop in front of the vending machine lined with bottles. As he placed money into the slot he said, "Oh are you talking about Tama-san?"

"Don't play dumb with me.." She said as her eyebrows knitted together.

"What do you have against him? Are you jealous of him?"

"Me, jealous? Ha, I've only met him for 2 minutes. What's there to be jealous of?" He asked as he removed his drink from the machine. He popped the can open and then headed back to the recording studio.

00 Two weeks later/ Tomoeda University 00

Sakura and Syaoran placed their trays down. As they sat down Eriol looked up from his tray and said. "It took you long enough… "

"Sorry, Syaoran couldn't decide what he wanted so we stood there for twenty minutes." Sakura said as she pulled her chopsticks apart.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who had to use the bathroom." He placed his chopsticks to the side as he unscrewed his bottle of juice. "She had me stand in front of the girls' bathroom."

"We'll I would have been faster if you'd let me go to the one on the third floor where there is no line. Insteed he had me use the one on the second floor by the library. As you guys know there is always a line there." Tomoyo nodded her head while Meiling just sighed.

"Let's just eat in piece for once." Said Meiling as her head remained glued to the book she was reading.

Sakura and Syaoran moved their seats a few inches away from each other. As Sakura picked up her bowl of miso soup Tamaki sat down across from her. She smiled and said. "Tama-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you had class?"

Tamaki smiled as he showed her what he had on his plate. On the white dish were two pieces of bread shaped like turtles. With a smiling face he said. "I know you like these so I got them for you. One is filled with custard and the other strawberry."

Sakura placed her bowl down and said with a smile. "That's very nice but I don't really eat that anymore."

"Oh, it's alright." He said as he moved the plate back towards himself. "I"ll get you something else. What would you like?" He asked in an egger tone.

"You know there isn't anything else I would like right now." She said thoughtfully.

"Oh ok, well I'll go to class now." He said as she nodded her head.

Once he was a few feet away from them she let out a sigh. Her eyes shifted to the corner as Syaoran chuckled softly. She turned her head and said. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…." He paused trying to control his snickers. He looked up and cleared his throat. "It's just that he comes to the table everyday and each time you refuse him. He doesn't seem to get the hint. May be you need a sign."

"He's just being nice. Unlike some people, I know." She placed some seaweed in her mouth. "For tonight's assignment I'm writing that my husband isn't caring enough."

"Well tonight I'm writing that my wife likes to hog the bathroom when she knows that I need to use it." He said before stuffing some chicken strips in his mouth.

00Next day/ 4PM 00

Sakura walked out of the class room. As she looked up she found Tamaki leaning against one of the brick pillars. She walked up to him and asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you had some personal thing to take care of?"

"I do… I told them to wait for me two blocks from here." He replied.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a can of coffee. He placed it in her hand. "Here, I got this for you. I know that you have some stuff to do tonight and well be getting off late."

She stared at the can and then back at him. "You really don't have to do this. I'll be fine."

"I know. But this is the only thing I can think of. Oh there is one more thing…" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cream color envelope. He took a deep breath and then said, "I'm not sure if you like it but Okaa-sama told me to give this to you."

She took it from him and flipped it to the back. She noticed the seal on the bottom and then looked up at him. "This isn't the 'party', right?"

"Well I know you said that you'd never go to one of these ever again and I know that there will be reporters there." He paused before she handed back to him. "I'm not telling you to make decision now, but if you do decide then call me and I'll have them come pick you up."

He then hurried along, leaving her with the envelope inher hand. She sighed as she stuffed it into her note book. –This is going to fun…. If I go to that party there is no way my life can remain clam. If I don't go Tamaki-kun will look bad. I know I wouldn't have given me this if …..- She ran her hand through her hair once more before heading towards the parking lot.

00 Syaoran's car/3 hours later 00

Sakura hopped out of the car and then turned around to face him. With her right hand resting on window she said. "And don't forget the chips."

He sighed and nodded his head. "OK, I got it. You know you'll make a really good wife someday." He smirked at her as she stared at him with a bewildered looked. "That's because you keep nagging. I got you message the first time."

"And don't go flirting too we have work to do. We still haven't written up our report." She shouted after him.

00 Outside Kinomoto Residence/1 hr later 00

Syaoran turned off the ignition. He grabbed the plastic bag off the seat next to him. He pulled the car keys out and pocketed them. Just as he was about to exit the car he noticed a cream envelope on the floor at the foot of the seat.

He leaned over and picked it up. He then flipped the envelope to the back and stared at the seal printed on the bottom. He then pulled at the card out and started at the silver lettering which read:

_To Her Royal Highness, Princess K, Sakura_

_You are invited as a guest to the party of General Abe, Toya. _

_Date: 3/30/08_

_Place: 123 Silver Leaf Ball Room_

_Transportation will be provided. Please be advised that reporters will be at the front entrance._

_Ps. Sakura-sama, if you wish I will personally have you arrive and leave safely. I know you said that until you've made a decision you will not show up in public or have your identity reveal. My parents really want to meet you. I hope you will reconsider. –Tamaki_

He reread the message a couple of times before placing the card back in the envelope. He pocketed in his coat and grabbed the bags before heading into the two story yellow house. A smirk appeared on his face as he entered.

---------------------------------- -----------------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. pain

Thanks for all the reviews.

------------------------------- --------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------------------- ------------------

Can You Keep a Secret?

Secret 4-pain

"Welcome home, Syaoran-kun" Said Kaho as he entered the house. She tucked some of her hair back and sighed when she saw the bag he held. She looked up at him and said, "Sorry about Sakura making you go to the supermarket."

He shook his head as he slipped his shoes off. As he walked further into the house he said "It's really no problem. I lost a bet at work so I just had to get her some chips." They turned the corner as he asked. "She's in her room right?" Kaho nodded her head before he headed up the stairs.

He nodded on the door lightly but it did not open. He knocked again but this time harder. A few seconds later the door flow open. He dangled the bag from his finger and said. "Just as you ordered."

Sakura stared at the bag and then took it. She was about to close the door on him when he stuck his foot in between the door and doorframe. She looked up at him with tired emerald eyes. "What is that you want?"

"Why are you so grumpy? Did something happen to my wifie while I was gone?" She let out a frustrated groan.

"I don't have time to play games." She stated firmly.

"Ok, Ok, but I think you'll be interested in what I found in my car." He reached into his coat and pulled out the cream color envelope and dangled it in front of her.

Her eyes widen as she stared at it. She then snatched it from his grip. "Did you read what was inside?" She questioned.

"I wasn't going to read it but I'm glad that I did. If you let me in I'll tell you what I read." He said with a smirk on his face.

She let out a sigh and opened the door wider. Just as he was about to enter she closed it half way. With a raised eyebrow she said. "You aren't lying to me just so you can see the inside of my room right?"

"No, why would I do that? Now if you don't want me inside then I can just walk away with what I know." She let out a sigh again as he stepped into the room

Once he entered he couldn't help but smirk. Her room was painted pink with white trimmings. Her bed was placed against one wall and her desk sat between the two windows in her room. There were also a row of stuffed animals on her headboard and on a wooden chest under one of the windows.

He sat down on her bed, which was covered with pink confronters. "Nice room." He stated as she sat down at her desk.

"Are you doing to tell me or are you doing to just stare?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.

"I didn't think that you would be so pushy. But let's see… I do know now why you use work under the name Kura. You're the royal highness that no one has seen since you were five." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine you caught me, I am the royal princess. Onii-chan is crown prince. I want a normal life is it a crime?" She asked

"No, I never said it was… But it does explain a lot of things. So are you going to go the party next month? It looks like Tama-san really wants you to go." He said

"No, and it's none of your business. But it you have do spill the beams or the media somehow finds out where I am I will kill you." She said as she stuffed the cream color envelope in the top desk drawer.

00 Syaoran's room/10 minutes later 00

Syaoran pushed open the door to his room to find Meiling sitting on his bed reading a magazine. He removed his coat and placed it at the foot of his bed. He then sat down at his desk and asked. "What are you doing here?"

She looked up from her magazine and moved a cream colored envelope from the back of the magazine. She extended her hand. "Here Eriol said that this came in the mail and I had to give it to you."

He leaned forward and took it from her. He slipped it to the back. His amber eyes fell upon the seal that in back. –Just what I needed.- He pulled the card, which was inside, out and read the first few lines. "I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going? Aunty Yelan says that you have too." Her eyes widen after figuring out what she just said.

He smirked at her. "So you knew all along. Why are you giving it to me? You know that I'm not going to go."

"Are you going to stay inside forever? You're next in line to take over the Company once Xiefia gets married in six months. Aunty Yelan said that the General wants to meet you." She said closing the magazine.

He pulled out his business textbook. As he flipped it open he said in a tired tone. "If I wanted that kind of life do you think I would be here? Once I show up to that party everyone will know who I am and my life will be gone." He paused before turning to face her. "I'm not saying that I don't want to take the job…But until I do I don't want to face those wolves."

She sighed and nodded her head. "I know what you are saying… So what do you want me to tell Aunty Yelan?" She asked as she got off the bed.

He was about to return to his books when he looked at her. "You're good at lying… I mean you got me out here… I'm sure you can come up with something." He said that last part with a smirk.

00 One week before the party 00

Sakura sat in her room staring at a notebook. She then glanced at a white handout. She sighed as she sat there. – Who invited this… We should have hired an accountant.- She leaned back in her chair. She then looked at her vibrating cell phone.

She flipped it open. "Tomoyo-chan?" She paused and then sighed. "Ok, I'll be there in 30 minutes." She spun her chair around and headed towards her closet.

00 30 minutes later 00

Sakura walked through the quiet halls. She noticed a girl in a purple kinomoto standing in front of screen door at the end of the hall. She walked up the girl. She bowed at the girl, who bowed in return.

The door slide open. She found herself face to face with Touya and her father. She bowed once more before entering the room with her sock clad feet. She sat on the single cushion on front of the men.

With her bag off to the said she said. "You wanted to see me Otou-sama."

Fujitaka cleared his throat. His pushed up his think framed glasses. "Yes, it has come to my attention that you got invited to the General's party. You are not planning to go?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I have no intention of going."

"I see. Do you think that going you will be exposing yourself as a princess?" He asked looking at her face. "Tamaki's parents want to meet you."

"I have not agreed to his proposal. I will not go. Not until I have agreed and I will not agree. Ok, Tamaki-san and I have been friends since forever, but I do not have the feelings that he has for me." She said firmly.

"They want to meet you as Sakura not a princess." Said Touya.

"I don't care. I'm not going." She replied.

"In that care I have some sad news. I have already told Tamaki that you will be attending. A car will come pick you up. That is the end of the story." She shot off her knees.

"Well it was nice seeing you again!" She said with narrowed eyes. She grabbed her bag and slide open the door.

00 That night/ Kinomoto Residence 00

Syaoran walked into the kitchen to find Kaho setting plate of cookies and tea on to a tray. He stopped next to her and asked. "Are you hungry, Kaho-san?"

"No, no, this is for Sakura-chan. She's in her room working on that project. I just thought I'd get her something to eat." She said as she filled a pink glass with green tea.

With a smile on her face he said. "Let me take it to her. It's only right as her husband that I do something for her." He took the wooden tray from the counter and headed towards her room.

00 Sakura's room/ few minutes later 00

Syaoran entered to find Sakura hunched over her desk. He watched silently as she headed over to the bed and buried herself under her blanket. He walked over and gently set the tray down. He then looked at the papers spread on top.

After a few minute he said. "I can't believe you can't figure this out."

She poked her head from under the blanket. She narrowed her emerald eyes and said. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you that you could only come in if the house was falling."

"I just brought over some snacks. Kaho-san told me to bring it over. She head to out to the something." He gestured towards the tray.

"Oh, well I'm just taking a break." She stated before she throw back the covers and went back to the desk.

"Are you sure you can handle this. I mean if you want I can help you with it." He offered as she pinned some of her hair back.

"I'll be fine. Now just leave the room." She said glaring at him.

00 Night before the party/Syaoran room 00

"I just spoke to Aunty Yelan and she says that you have to go. She said that she had already told them that you were going." Meiling said as she plopped down on his bed. She turned head to find Syaoran at his desk.

She leaned towards his desk and asked. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you. In that case fine but I won't be staying long." He replied as he punched some numbers into the calculator.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she flipped some of her hair back.

"Homework that my wife couldn't finish. Nothing to worry about." He stated as he wrote the numbers down.

"Does she know that you are doing this for her?" She asked glancing down at the paper.

"Nope and she will never know because you will not breath a word to her." He said now turning his head to glance at her.

"Ok, I got… Eriol said he'll have everything ready and not to worry." She said as she stood up. She then patted his head and said. "Don't stay up too late." She smirked before leaving the room.

00 Tomoyo's mansion/ following day/ afternoon 00

"Sakura-chan, stay still, I'm going to stick you again." Stated Tomoyo as Sakura stood on the stool, while Tomoyo was on her knees making alterations to her midnight blue gown.

"Arrgh, you know I hate things like this. It's like some torture thing they came up with." Sakura ran a hand through hair before placing her hands on her hips.

"It will only be a few more minutes. Then you can eat something and then we'll do your makeup and hair." She said as she placed another pin at the hem of the gown.

00 Syaorn and Meiling's apartment/ around the same time 00

Eriol handed Syaoran his black bow tie. Then he leaned against the door frame as he watched Syaoran stand in front of a full length mirror. After a few seconds of silence he asked. "So how did you get out of the house?"

"I used a lie that Meiling came up with." He replied as he adjusted the bow.

"What would that lie be?" Eriol questioned.

"Simple, I said I was going over to your place to study." He replied.

"What if Sakura calls me?" Eriol asked with his arms crossed in front of his body.

He smirked as he lowered his hands and stared at his reflection. "I have a feeling she won't be calling tonight."

00 Grand Ball Room/ Toilet area 00

Sakura snapped her purse shut just as she exited the ladies room. She looked up and tucked her hair back as her feet hit the tilted floor. Her eyes widen slightly at the sight of Syaoran heading in her direction.

"Syaora…" She didn't get to finish when he spotted her and clamed a hand over her mouth. His other hand was up against his mouth signaling her to be quiet. She nodded her head.

With his head two inches from her he asked. "Is anyone in the bathroom?" She nodded her head.

He then looked towards his right at the sound of approaching foot steps. He then removed his hand from her mouth. He took hold of her hand and pulled her down the empty hallway.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"Well if you want to stay here I'll let you go." He said. She then shook her head. "Good, let's go…"

----------------------------- --------

AN:that's all for now. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. sugar isn't always sweet

Thanks for all the reviews

--------------------------- -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------------- ----------------

Can You Keep a Secret?

Secret 5- Sugar isn't always sweet

Sakura sighed as she snapped her cell phone shut. She turned towards Syaoran who drove silently down the street. She pushed back some hair and said. "Ok, I took care of that. Where are we going and why were you there?" She asked as they continued down the street.

"You sure are asking lots of questions. Let's find a place to eat first." He then pulled up against a noodle cart. He turned to look at her. "What about here?" He gestured towards the cart.

"That's fine with me." She replied before she unbuckled her seat belt.

00 Kinomoto Residence/ around the same time 00

Touya looked up from his newspaper. He glanced over at his wife from over the rim of his glasses. "Are you alright?" He asked as she sat across from him.

"I just got a call from Tamaki-kun. He said that Sakura had left the party.

"I told you that you can't rush things. I'm sure she's fine. You know she's not into that kind of stuff." He replied before turning his attention back paper.

"How can you say that? Don't you want Sakura to find her prefect husband?" Kaho asked in a slight distressed voice.

"Not sure about the prefect part, but she will be fine. If she picks him that is great if not then I'll be fine with it." He paused as Meiling walked out of her room. "Hi, how is studying coming along?" He asked.

"Fine…. So Sakura went out?" She asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah, a friend of hers invited her." Kaho replied.

00 Noodle Cart/ 20 minutes later 00

"So you eat here often?" asked Sakura as she glanced at their surroundings.

"Yeah, you don't" He asked as they sat in the bright lite area waiting for their meal.

"No…" She replied in a soft tone. She noticed his smirk. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that I thought since you're into all that 'being free and not letting anyone control me thing' I just thought you'd eaten here." He said as he took his bowl of spicy noodles from the men.

"It's not that big of a deal. So what were you doing at the party?" She asked as she took her bowl of noodles.

"I was forced by my mother. I think she hopes that I will take one of those girl to see her." He slurped up some of the noodles before asking her. "What about you?"

"I was forced also… you know for people who don't really know each other our parents are so similar." She said before popping a fish ball into her mouth. She turned her head and asked. "What do you want to after this? You know if you don't have any ideas let's go to this really cute pet shop."

"Pet Shop?" He said in a bewildered tone. "You want to go dressed like this?"

"I don't see why not. It will be lots of fun… Besides I barely get to go out. My brother always sends someone to watch my every move. It's really disappointing and annoying." She said as she spun her noodles onto her chopstick.

"This is really strange. You usually don't act like this." He said as he rest his chopsticks at the side of his bowl. "It's like you're two different people. Maybe it's the outfit."

"Well you're less arrogant now." She said with a slight smirk on her face.

00 One month later/ Meiling's room 00

Meiling sat on her bed reading. She glanced towards her rightside where her cell phone sat. She read the screen, before placing to her ear. "Aunty Yelan?... No problem here… She paused and then said "Sure… I'll come over this weekend."

She scrambled off her bed and walked down the hall. She then gently knocked on the door before entering.

00 Following Day/ Dinner time 00

Sakura sighed as Syaoran chopsticks poked her hand. She sighed and glared at him. As she pushed her hair back she said. "Would you stop that?"

"What? It's not my fault you're sitting so close to me." He said as Kaho refilled his bowl with soup.

Touya glanced at them and sighed. He then cleared his throat. He took a sip of water before speaking. "Kaho and I will be away this weekend. We have some business to take care of."

Sakura and Syaoran stopped their bricking and stared at them. She placed her bowl down and said. "You've got to be joking. I can't stay here with him for 46 hours. I'm going to go crazy."

Kaho smiled at her. "Don't worry; Meiling-chan will be with you. I'm sure the three of you will get along fine."

"About that…. I won't be here is weekend ether. So it will just be the two if them." She said looking at the adults.

"Well in that case, this will be a great opportunity for them to learn how to get along." Touya said looking at the two.

"I'm going to have so much fun this weekend." Sakura said in a sarcastic tone.

00 Study/ 1 hour later 00

"Meiling-chan are you sure you have to go this weekend?" Asked Kaho sitting across from her.

"I know you think it's a bad idea but I think that leaving them for 48 hours will be alright… besides… I heard from their communication professor that next week they will be spending a week at our families place." She paused and then asked. "You don't like Syaoran-kun?"

"No, no, I like him a lot but you know the two never got along. I just don't want to find them dead when I get home." Kaho said in a worried tone.

"I think they like each other but just too scared and stubborn to say anything. I mean how can it be that they are always paired for an assignment every year." Meiling said

Kaho nodded her head. "I know what you mean… I thought that was strange too."

"See you agree too…. I think fate has something to go with it." Meiling said.

00 That Friday/ Noon 00

Tomoyo walked into the study area and scanned everyone sitting with a book or textbook on the table. She found who she was looking for and headed towards him. She dropped her bag onto the table and leaded towards him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to meet somewhere private." She said as she sat down.

"I do…" Replied Tamaki.

"But you do know this is the library, right?" She asked

"Yes, and the snoopy people will not be in this section. Now tell me is what I heard true; is Sakura and Syaoran spending the weekend together?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Only for 48 hour. Why? You don't trust her?" She asked leaning into her seat.

"It's not that I don't trust her. It's more like I don't trust him." He said as he turned the pages of the book he had in front.

"Don't worry, besides Sakura hates it when people worry too much." She picked up her bag and headed to her next class.

00 Communication class/ 2PM 00

"Before we end class I'd like to remained you that your budget report for last month is due Monday. Bring thing to class so if you haven't finished calculating it you have this weekend." Yuki said before collecting his things.

Syaoran looked over at Sakura's shocked and panicked stricken face. "Are you all right? You didn't finish the report yet?"

She shook her head before bring her things and stuffing them into her bag. As she brushed some of her hair back she said. "Don't be silly. I just have some last minute calculation to do."

He stood up. "Ok."

00 Sakura's room that night 00

Meiling enter the room to find Sakura sitting on her bed emptying out her bag. The notebooks on her desk where spread out over the desktop. She carefully made her way into the room and asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just looking for something." She said as she continued to flip through the pages of her book.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you got the photo I wanted." Meiling said.

"Yeah, it's on top of my laptop." She gestured towards her red laptop. "Now where did it go? I remember it was here last week." She mumbled tossing a couple of books aside. She sighed in frustration.

"If it's that budget book you're looking for I saw it with Syaoran in his room." Meiling said as she snatched the photo off the laptop.

"Really? What's it doing there?" She asked as she piling things back into the bag.

Meiling shrugged her shoulder. "I have no idea. But I think he wanted to do something nice. But don't tell him I told you." She pocketed the photo and said. "Thanks."

---------------------- -----------------------------

AN:that's all for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Having a title means nothing

Here is the next part. Thanks for all the reviews.

------------------------ -------------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------------------- -----------------------

Can You Keep a Secret?

Secret 6- Having a title means nothing

Sakura stood in front of Syaoran's bed room door. She raised her hand and was about to knock when it opened. She took a step back and said. "I'm glad you're here. You have something I need."

He raised his hand and handed her the notebook she was looking for. "I'm sure this is what you wanted to see me about."

She took the notebook from him and started to scan the pages. She then looked up at him and said "You got this from my room didn't you? I thought I said you couldn't enter."

He leaned against the frame of the door. "I didn't enter I just happen to find it and since it wasn't complete I finished it off for you." He paused and then handed her a stack of white paper.

She looked at it and asked. "What's this?"

"Since you're not going to the convention I told them I wasn't going. So they said that we each hand to sign our names on these and mail them back so they could give them to the 40 lucky winners." He gestured towards the stack that sat on his desk.

She sighed and said. "Fine… but don't expect me to talk to you this weekend while Onii-chan and Kaho are gone." She then entered her room, slamming her door shut. He smirked before closing his bedroom door.

00 Saturday Morning/ Kinomoto Residence 00

Sakura smiled as she plopped down on the coach. She glanced at Syaoran who entered and locked the door behind himself. She kicked off her slippers and propped them on the coffee table. She watched as he joined her a few seconds later with his arms filled with junk food.

"Where did you get that?" She asked as he placed them on the coffee table.

"You told me you weren't making lunch or dinner so I stocked up on them." He swatted her hand away as she tried to snatch a can of soda from him. "Get you own."

"Hateful person." She stated before stand up and headed for the kitchen.

Just as she grabbed a box of cookies from the pantry the door bell rang. She walked towards the intercom and turned it on. –Oh my god, what is he doing here? - She was about to pretend she didn't see anything when she noticed the bags in his hand.

She walked towards the front door and unlocked it. She placed a smile on her lips and said. "Tama-kun, what are you doing here?" She took a step to the left to let him enter.

"I heard that Kaho and Touya-san went away this weekend and I thought you might be lonely so I came over with some stuff." He said as he slipped his shoes off. "I also know you don't cook so I brought some stuff over. I thought you could try my dishes." They headed into the living room where Syaoran sat watching television.

00 Living room 00

Syaoran looked away from the television screen towards Sakura and Tamaki who entered the room. He placed he can of soda down and asked. "What is he doing here?"

Sakura smirked. "He's making us dinner. You're the one who doesn't want to take out and since I'm not in the mood to make anything he said he'd do it for us."

"Well you see Sakura-chan doesn't really cook so I thought I'd come and help out." Said Tamaki, who received a jab from her elbow.

Syaoran leaned back in his seat and smirked. "So that's the real reason you said you didn't feel like cooking. But don't girls from your family know how to do task like these?"

Her cheeks puffed up slightly. "Shut up. I just didn't learn. Besides there is always take out." She then pulled on Tamaki's shirt and said "Let's go. I'm getting a headache from this guy.

"Have fun cooking. Make sure she doesn't burn down anything." He said as he disappeared from his sight.

00 That night/ 7PM 00

As Sakura seat the table she felt someone walk up from behind. She sighed and said. "You know you don't have to help." She turned around after placing the last pair of chopsticks on the table, and let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" Asked Syaoran with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbow. "Where you expecting someone else?"

"No, why do you say that?" She said now leaning against the table.

"I know that you don't like the fact that he's here. You know if you don't like him you can always ask him to leave. You are after all a princess…." He said as he sat down on the nearest chair.

She turned her head to the right and snorted at his statement. "You really think that just because I have a title I can do whatever I want? You've got something coming. With my title comes more responsibly a person like you won't understand. Tama-kun is not only my friend but his family has close ties with my family." She turned her head and stared into his amber eyes. "It's not something you can understand."

He stood up and stared into her eyes with the intensity. "I have just as much responsibly. I just don't broadcast to people." He took a step towards her. "You have a chose. I don't; at the end of the day I am destine to take over for my sister."

"So… do you know what it means to have to watch every word you say. Marry someone you don't love?" She paused and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "But that's not what's really bugging you is it? You don't like the fact that Tama is here. You're jealous aren't you?"

He snorted this time. "You've got to be joking. Me, jealous of him?" He said just as Tama walked into the dinning area carrying a pink sweater.

She turned to look at their guest. "I didn't know you had a pink sweater." She said towards Tamaki.

"I don't. I just pulled it out of the drier. Sakura-chan did you put my red socks in with it?" He asked while Syaoran tried to hide a snicker.

Her emerald eyes widen. "Oh my god, I think I did…. I'm guessing white and red don't go in the same washer?" She said. "I'll buy you another sweater. For now you can barrow one of Syaoran's."

"Hey." Said Syaoran. She glared at him for a spit second. "Ok, I guess is should have know you don't know how to wash cloth. What do you know?" He asked just as he exited the room with Tamaki in tow.

00 After dinner/2 hours later 00

Syaoran, Sakura, and Tamaki sat in the living room sipping tea. Syaoran placed his cup down and said. "it's late… Are you sure you will make it home alright?"

Tamaki looked up and said. "Oh, didn't Sakura tell you. I'm not going home tonight. I'm staying for the night."

"You're what?" Exclaimed the couple.

Tamaki nodded his head. "Yeah, I thought it would give us a moment to get to know each other. Don't you think that's a good idea?"

"Not really." Replied Sakura as she sipped her tea. She then gently set it down on the coffee table. As she tucked some of hair back she said to Tamaki. "Well since it's late I'll get you some stuff. You don't mind sharing a room with Syaoran, do you?"

"No not at all." Syaoran huffed at his response.

He then stood up and said. "In that case let me clear some space." He then walked out of the living room and up the stairs towards his room.

While he was gone Sakura turned and glared at Tamaki. "You know you're starting to get on my nerves. I thank you for making dinner and all but why are you spending the night?"

"You may not be my fiancée yet, but I believe I should still protect you. There is something about that guy that I don't like. Plus if there really isn't something wrong with him I'll know by spending the night here." He replied as he set his empty cup down.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "You do know that this isn't going to make me give you an early answer. This changes nothing between us."

He nodded his head. "Yes, I know. Don't worry, I'm not rushing you." She then stood up and head for the hall closet. "Let me help you." He said following her out of the living room.

00 Syaoran's room/ later that night 00

As Syaoran pulled back the comforter he turned his head to look at Tamaki, He sat down at the edge of the bed and said. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what you thought of Sakura-chan. You know…" Asked Tamaki sat down on the sleeping bag.

"What I think of Sakura? Why do you ask that?" He paused then smirked. "Oh I see, you want to know if I have feelings for her. You like here huh? You want to marry her?"

Tamaki blushed at the last question. He cleared his through and said. "I'm not sure if marriage is in the future. But I would like to think that maybe it is. So what do you think of her."

"She's ok. She's very good at her job but not someone I'd want to spend the rest of my life with." He replied before getting off the end to turn off the lights.

00Pass midnight/ Sakura's room 00

-OH MY GOD! Who is in my bed?- She reached for her sausage shape pillow and then it the thing next to her. She quickly turned on the lights when she heard Syaoran's voice. She brushed her hair back and said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to keep you company and to maybe piss of Tama-san." He replied with a smirk on his lips.

"What? What are you talking about? What does Tama-kun have to do with this?" She asked as she tried to remove him from her bed with his feet.

He stayed firm and remained on her bed. With a smirk he pounded on her and said. "You're cute when you're confused. Since you don't like him why don't we make this interesting and give him something to talk about."

She struggled to release herself from his grip but failed. With a heavy sigh she said. "You are so evil. What do you want?"

He rolled over so that he was on his side and close to the wall. "Nothing. I'm not perverted." He said with a smirk. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. –You want to try saying that again?- With his head propped up with his hand he said. "I just want to sleep on your bed."

"So that Tama will get the wrong idea?" She asked.

"Hey I can't control what he thinks. If he happens to see us…" His eyes sparkled "Well then that's what we'll say." With that he draped his arm around her hand fell fast asleep.

00 Next morning/ Sakura's room 00

Sakura groaned at the sound at the constant knock on the door. She opened her eyes an inch and noticed Syaoran sleep peacefully next to her. She poked him with a finger and said. "Get the door."

He mumbled and rolled over. "It's too early. Tell them to go away."

"You're the one who wanted to spend the night here." She said in a die tone.

He let out a groan and climbed over her and stumbled towards the door. He pulled it open to find Tamaki standing there in a skirt and jeans. He cleared his throat before asking. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to know if you've seen Sakura and was wondering where Sakura is. Have you seen her?" Tamaki asked.

He turned his head and said in a grumpy voice. "You there, Tamaki is looking for you." Before he had a chance to force her up Tamaki hand zoomed into the room.

Sakura was lifted out of bed with her blanket wrapped around her slumped form. As she was force to walk out she mumbled and tried "Tama what is it? Can't it wait till this afternoon? I want to sleep."

Tama glanced at Syaoran before answering her question. "You can sleep later. I have something to talk to you about. Lets go to your brother's study."He nodded at Syaoran and said. "Sorry about this." And then closed the door as they walked out..

--------------------------------- ------------------

AN: that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Hoping to update soon. Keep reviewing.


	7. climbing out of a whole is hard

Thanks for all the reviews.

------------------------- ---------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------------- -----------------

Can You Keep a Secret?

Secret 7- climbing out of a whole is hard

Sakura heard the door to Touya's study slam shut as she sat on the floor with the blanket over her head. She sighed as she continued to sleep. She heard foot steps approach her as she sat there.

Finally after a few minute Tamaki said. "What's that? What was he doing in your room?"

"Nothing. He just said that you were snoring loudly and needed a place to sleep." She mumbled as she remained under the covers.

"A place to sleep? There are plenty of places to sleeps; why your room?" He paused and then asked. "Do you know what this means? Do you know what people will say when they find out?"

-Who does he think he is? Just because we're friends doesn't mean that he has a right to my business let alone who is in my room- She throw back the covers. Her emerald eyes narrowed as she stared at him. "Who stays in my room is my business. What about yourself? What will people say when they find out you have been here? What about that outfit you're wearing? No guy wears a skirt over their jeans. I don't care if you were hoping that I'd think it's cute." She paused to catch her breath. "You know as much as I do until we are married or engaged you are not to come over uninvited. But I thought that since you were my friend I would make an exception."

"You know that I don't like to act like this. But you give me no choice. I don't like that Li-san and so to clear things up you have to make a decision. It's either me or him." Tamaki said firmly.

"What?" She said standing up. "You want me to pick? You know that I don't work like that. You know that no matter what you do my happiness has to do with me. I won't change my mind." She paused and then said. "What happens if I don't pick?"

"You have two days to decide. Then you and I will be forced to face each other for the rest of our lives." Before he could leave the room she stood up and stormed out.

00 Living room 00

Syaoran looked up from the morning paper. He watched as she forced her foot into her shoes and grabbed her coat. "Where are you going?"

She turned to look at him. With a harsh tone she said. "I'm about to go crazy. I'm going to go burry myself in the sand. You satisfied?" She then hurried out slamming the front door shut.

He turned his head slowly and stared at Tamaki who came out slowly. His amber eyes narrowed. In a dark voice he asked. "What the heck happen? Sakura has never been like this before."

Tamaki smirked. "You should know after what happened last night? But I thought you didn't have any feelings for her. I guess I was wrong." Before Tamaki knew what hit him he found himself pined to the wall.

"I don't care who you are. I know that you are the general's son but you have no right to even be here. I want you out of here in ten minutes." He said harshly.

"My, my aren't you pissed. So I was right you do have feelings for her. But I'm sorry to say that you might not have a chance with her now. She has two days to decide the kind of relationship she wants with you." Syaoran release he hold on Tamaki's shirt.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"You know as much as I do that Sakura isn't ordinary. She is not destine for a normal life and people like you aren't meant to stay in her life for long." Tamaki straighten his shirt. "Now I have to pack up and leave. It was nice getting to know you." With that he turned the corner and headed into Syaoran's room.

00 Tomoyo's room/2 hours later 00

Tomoyo sat in her room eating breakfast when one of the maids enter out of breath. She looked up and asked "Ayumi what's wrong?"

"You have to come quickly; Sakura-sama is in the kitchen attempting to back cookies." Said the maid.

Tomoyo shot out of her seat. She dropped the toast she had in her and said as she headed towards the door. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? You know what happens when she bakes." She ran out the room and down the hall and stairs towards the kitchen.

At took her 10 minutes to get Sakura to back away from the oven. She had a maid bring a large jar of cookies into the room where they settled. She brushed some of her hair back and asked. "What's wrong? Something must have happened? Did you kill Syaoran last night?"

Sakura sighed as she placed the lid back on the jar. "I wish that was the case. Tamaki came over and some how everything just started rolling down hill. He wants me to decide, between him and Syaoran."

"Why is that hard? If you like one of them pick the one that you like. If you don't like ether of them don't pick any of them." She paused before leaning towards Sakura. "But could it be that you're having trouble picking. You have feelings for Syaoran-kun."

Sakura snorted at that comment. She gulped down half of her tea before responding. "Don't be silly. Why would I have feelings for him? He's been a pain in the ass since the first time we met."

"If that is the case then why is it so hard for you to decide? You like Syaoran and he likes you. Any blind person can see that. I know for a fact that he had gotten you that part because you wanted it and if you noticed ever voice over job he has done is with you." She paused again allowing Sakura time the digest what she was said. "Then again if I'm wrong you can tell me."

"Well…" Sakura said in a doubtful tone. "Ok, let's say that it is true; what are we going to do with who I really am and what about his fans? If we started dating the media will be all over this and my identity as Kura will be revealed." She paused to drink move tea. "You know that once 'the cat is out of the bag' I will have to go back. The deal with Tamaki will be off and I will chain to a marriage, which I don't want, for life."

"You, Sa-ku-ra, likes Syaoran.. He likes you. Being royalty has nothing to do with it." She sighed as she brushed some of her hair back. "No one said that being royalty doesn't mean you can't like anyone outside the group. If you don't try how you do know what's to happen." She reached over and placed a hand over Sakura's hand. "I'm not telling you to jump off the cliff. Just think about it. You have two days. There is a solution to this problem we just have to find it."

00Blue Seed Anime/in the afternoon 00

Syaoran walked down the hall silently pondering about what happened earlier that morning. As he headed for the men's locker room someone tapped him on the shoulder. With a sigh he turned around.

"Syaoran-san, you'd never guess what happen. You were voted hottest Seiyuu for the year and got picked to do the new anime, Reborn, that's to air in June." Said Meigumi the personal assistant for the director he and Sakura are currently working with. She handed him the magazine.

"That's great." He said with a smirk. "You know what would be even greater if we keep this to ourselves for a while."

"Sorry, I don't think you can the director for the movie has called ever Seiyuu and told them. You're to go on tour with the rest of the cast in two weeks. We picked that time because you're on break then." Megumi said with a smile on her face.

"I see." He placed his hand on the door and said. "Well I'm going to put my stuff away. I'll see you later." With that he pushed open the door and entered.

00 30 minutes later/recording studio 00

Sakura entered the studio with a cookie in her mouth. She dropped her sweater on the table before heading towards the microphone. She shoved the rest of the cookie into her mouth. As she chewed Syaoran asked.

"Are you alright? Did you have trouble coming in?"

She glanced at him as she picked up the script. She swallowed the food in her food before responding. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be alright? I took a cab."

"It's just that you left this morning…." He was interrupted by the director's voice, which came through the PA system. He glanced as she placed her headphone's on. "So you're sure that everything is alright? I mean I don't know what Tama-san said to you but.."

"Look, I'm alright, you're alright. We're all fine. Now let's just get the scene going." She said in an annoyed tone as she turned to the page that they were recording today.

He let out a soft sigh as he placed his headphones on.- Not the way I expected to go… but ….- He turned the pages of the script and cleared his throat before facing his microphone.

00 Syaoran's car/ 3 hours later 00

Syaoran pulled open the door of the car and handed Sakura a brown paper bag. He slide in and slammed the door close just as the rain started to fall. As he placed his eat belt on he said. "That was close…"

"Yeah," Was her only response before biting into the warm pork bun.

As he started the ignition once more he said. "I guess you heard that I got a part in the new anime movie."

"Yeah." She said as she took another bite out of the bun.

He shut the ignition off and turned to face her. "What's with you? You have said more then a word to me."

She swallowed the bun before answering. "What can be wrong? My life is perfect. You should know that. We're like glued to the hip."

"Are you mad that I got the part or that I got them to give you the part in the anime?" He asked as his eyebrows started to knit together.

She snorted as her emerald eyes darkened. "No, why in the world should I be mad. You seem to never go away and Tama is bugging me even more. It would be even better if I could disappear. But that doesn't matter because in two days." She paused to look at her watch. "Correction, in 37 hours my life as I know it will be over."

"What?! What are you talking about?" He asked in a confused voice. The rain started to come down heavy at that moment.

"I'm saying that I don't care what happen on the assignment. I want you out of my house in the next four hours. I don't care if you have to fly down the stairs. I want you out and since the anime we were recorded ended today I hope to never have see your face ever again." She shoved the brown bag into his arm and exited the car.

-------------------------------- ---------------------------

AN: Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter. It's about to end so keep the reviews coming. Until the next chapter, bye.


	8. fighting whom

Here is the next part.

------------------------------ ---------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------------- ----------------

Can You Keep a Secret?

Secret 8-Fighting whom

Syaoran pushed open the car door and ran after Sakura. He grabbed hold of her arm and stared into her dark emerald eyes. In a harsh tone he asked, "What hell are you talking about? I don't mean me moving out. I mean you and Tama? What the hell happened this morning?"

She yanked her arm from his grab. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes, it does. Sakura. I care about you…" He paused and then pulled her towards his body. "I care about you more then I care about anyone in my family. I want to know what is going on. Tell me what happened between the two if you this morning. I want to know."

"I don't have anything to say to you." She said glaring at him.

"Yes, you do… I want to know what it is. There is no point in keeping it to yourself. You are going to end up hurting yourself. I…" He paused before pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you." He said after they parted.

She continued to stare at him as the rain poured. She took a deep breath before saying, "I want you out of my life in 3 hours." She then turned and walked away.

00 2 hours and 55 mins later/Eriol's apartment 00

"You now have five minutes. Are you sure you're not going to do anything? I mean not even talk to her. What about the project for the class. You can't just withdraw." Said Eriol sitting across from Syaoran who was staring at the television.

"It's not like I really needed the class. Besides I had FieFie take care of it. If she's not going to be in it, I don't see why I still have to stay." He said turning to look at Eriol.

"So you had it planed all along. You like Sakura-chan, don't you?" Syaoran smirked. "Have you told her how you felt?"

"Yeah, about 2 hours ago. But have a feeling that she's just going to ignore what I told her." He said leaning back in his seat. "That's the reason why I'm not planning to move out just yet, I want to see how she's going to react."

"More likely kick your butt. But you know she could do more then that." Said Eriol

"I know." He replied before turning his attention back to the television.

00 Kinomoto Residence/3 hours later 00

"So let me get this straight. You want to go on a vacation." Said Touya staring into Sakura's eyes.

"Yes, I want to go on vacation. I've asked Ami-san to withdraw me from my class which I don't even really need and I'll even get my diploma faster." Said Sakura as she picked up her tea cup and took a sip.

"This doesn't have anything to do with what happened this weekend, did it?" asked Kaho who sat next to Touya.

"No, and I don't want to see Tamaki's face again. I don't care if his father is the general or any of that royalty stuff. Talking about royalty I don't even want to hear anything about it while I'm gone." She stood up and then said. "My plane leaves tomorrow at 5 AM." She then pushed open the door and left the room.

00 Next morning/ Dinning room 00

Syaoran walked into with his bags and Meiling in tow. He stared at the scene in front of them. The only person the room was Touya. He cleared his throat and asked. "Am I missing something? Where is everyone else?"

Touya looked up at him and said. "Kaho went to the market and Sakura went on a vacation."

"Vacation?" Syaoran said in a bewilder tone as he turned to looked at Meiling.

"Yes, vacation. I don't even know what it is about. I'd wish someone would explain it to me. Oh but she tell me to tell you that she has withdrawn from Professor Yukito's class and hope it doesn't cause you any trouble." Touya said.

Syaoran snorted at him comment. "Trouble? We've been butting heads since the first time we've met. Do you happen to know where she went?"

Touya shook his head. "Nope wouldn't say but know here it should be somewhere under our noses."

00 Tomoyo's vacation house/ 2 hours later/ HONGKONG 00

Sakura sighed as she sat down. She deleted the last ten messages from Kaho before leaning back in her chair. She brushed some of her hair behind her ear as she looked out the window. – Should have done this a long time ago. – She took a sip of coffee from her cup. –Time for some shopping –

00 centre Mall/ 3 hours later 00

Sakura wandered into a bookstore with a few shopping bags. She stopped in front of some tattered books. She ran her right pointer finger over the titles as her eyes scanned the titles. She the picked up a light blue book and started to skim the pages.

As she was skipping pages a girl with chestnut hair and sparkling amber eyes dressed in a red skirt and pale pink top stopped in her section. The girl sighed at the person on her cellular phone and said with a magazine in her hands. "I know… I know.. but there is nothing I can do."

She looked up from the page and stared at the girl. She bowed her head as the girl mouth 'sorry, about this' towards her. She shook her head in response.

"Why don't you call little brother? He lives right there. It would make things a lot easier." After a few minutes the girl hung up. She glared at the phone once more before putting back into her pocket.

"Sorry, about that." Said the girl turning towards Sakura.

"It's really know problem." Sakura replied as she placed the book back in the shelve.

"My mother is moving into the house we have in Japan and was complaining about the leaky roof. She wanted me to call someone to fix it. I told her it would be best if my brother did since he lived there." Said the girl. She then added. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm Li, FieFie.

Sakura smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura. You do have a point. There is no point in having you take care of it." She glanced at the magazine in FieFie's hand. "That isn't a good magazine. I mean if you want really good info on properties in Kyoto."

"Really?" Said FieFie.

"IF you want I can show you." FieFie nodded her head. She then glanced at the screen of her phone. She noticed FieFie remove the batteries.

"Sorry," She said to Sakura as they headed over magazine rack.

"No problem. If it's a guy I understand." –I'm trying to hide from the ones in my life.-

"Can't live with them and can't live with out them." Said FieFie.

00 Syaoran's apartment/ two days later 00

"So are you just going to mope around the house?" Asked Meiling sitting next to Tomoyo on the coach in their living room.

Syaoran glanced at her as he sat on the arm chair. "I haven't sulking."

"Then why is that you've been trapped in your pajamas for the last two days. I'm starting to think that they should start the voice over job soon. You're about to rot at home." Said Meiling as Tomoyo reached for some chips.

"MEiling, stop picking on him. How was he to know that Sakura would go on vacation. He's blaming himself… but I know for a fact that Syaoran is only half the reason." Tomoyo said thoughtfully as she placed some chips into her mouth

Syaoran's head snapped towards her. "What? Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Don't tell me it has to do with that butt head Tama."

"Tama?" Said Tomoyo in a questionable tone. "Wait… Sakura did say something about him. But what does it have to do with you? You don't have feelings from Sakura, do you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shot out of his seat. "That's besides the point. Where can I find him?"

"Who? Tama-kun?" said Tomoyo once again in a bewildered tone.

He let out a frustrating sigh. "Don't play with me Tomoyo. Where is he?"

She sighed as she brushed her hair back. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "He should still be there. But if you want to catch him you better hurry, he checks out of the hotel today."

Once he left Meiling turned and said to Tomoyo. "You do know that she's in Hong Kong right? I saw her leave the info for Kaho on her desk just before she locked her bed room door."

Tomoyo smirked as she leaned back propping her feet up. "Yea, I just like messing with his head. Besides she's staying at the beach house my mother left for me."

"So you really think things are going to go well. Do you know how hard it is to lie to five other girls? They looked like they were going to rip me apart." She said as she also leaned back on the coach.

00 Syaoran's car/ 10 minutes later 00

-I'm going to find out what the heck is going on if it's the last thing I do.- His foot hit the gas petal just as the traffic light turned red. He glared out the window just as his phone rang. He pressed it on and sighed.

"Mama, yes, I'm fine… What? No…. You're coming …. No… I …" He paused and then sighed once more. "Ok, fine I'll go." He then snapped the phone closed before making a U-turn.

00 Hong Kong/ 3 hrs later 00

Fiefie smiled and said. "Thanks for everything. If you want we could have tea together."

Sakura smiled. "I'd love too." She took the piece of paper from FieFie and said. "Well I'll see you soon." She watched as FieFie headed in the opposite direction. She picked her bags off the ground and headed for the bus stop.

As she stood waiting for the bus she heard someone honk their horn. She looked up to find Tamaki in a dark blue car. She let out a sigh and said. "What are you doing here? I don't even want to know how you found me."

He unlocked the passenger side door and said. "I need to talk to you. It's about what happened earlier this week."

"I have nothing to say to you. Kaho should have already given you my message." She said.

"I know.. but all I want is five minutes of your time." He paused just as some one honk their horn at him. "Please…"

She glanced at the line forming behind him. She then walked up to his car and said. "Fine you have ten minutes. You can drive me to the subway station." She slide in and slammed the door shut as he drove away from the curb.

----------------------------- ---------------------

AN:That's all for now. One more chapter to go Please review!


	9. FOREVER

Thanks for all the review. Here is the last chapter! Enjoy

---------------------- ---------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------------------- ------------------------

Can You Keep a Secret

Secret 9- forever

Syaoran sighed as he entered the house in Hong Kong. He was greeted by a few servants and his older sister, FieFie. He handed his bag off to a maid and said. "Mama had me rush here. What's the problem?"

FieFie smiled at him. "Nothing, I just wanted to ask you about remodeling the kitchen."

"You have got to be joking. You asked me here for that. You know I have better things to go like find someone." He said with a huff.

"Finding someone?" She said in a bewildered tone. "Could it be a girl?" She asked.

He rolled his amber eyes. "FieFie…"

She giggled and then said. "Ok, ok… but it wasn't my request. It was Mama. She wants to set you up someone since she couldn't get anything out of Meiling when she came for the weekend. Come for tea this weekend."

He sighed. "If I say no I know that I won't get out of easily. Fine, but don't expect much out of it." He then turned and head up the stair case towards his room.

00 Tamaki's car/ around the same time 00

Sakura sighed without turning to look at him she said in tiered tone. "Is that all you have to say?"

He turned to look at her. "I know what I did earlier was a mistake. I've waited for you for so long I thought I'd lose you. I know you'd never agree to my offer but still I thought I'd have a chance with you, if I went to look for you." He paused and then said. "Looks like me coming here was a waste of time."

"Tamaki." She said slowly. "I'll always care about you. You were my first real friend. I know that you care and want to protect me. But I'm not the person for you." She turned to look at him

"Then tell me, do you have feeling for Syaoran-san?" He asked staring into her emerald eyes.

"I- I don't know but I do know that he makes me feel comfortable. I can be myself." She said glancing down at her hands, clasped together.

"I see. I want to apologize once again for what happened. I want you to know that nothing will happen between our families. I'll always be here for you and the offer will still be open." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you. But I don't think I'll need it." She picked up her bags and then pushed open the door. "Take care." She said before stepping out of the vehicle.

00 That weekend/ Li Residence/2PM 00

Sakura walked in the conservatory. Her eyes roamed over the stain glass windows. She gave a small smile as she sat down across from FieFie. She tucked her skirt under herself as she sat down on the iron chair. She tucked some of her hair behind her ears.

"I hope I wasn't too early." She said as FieFie leaned forwards and poured in some tea.

Fiefie shook her head. "No not early at all." She glanced at her watch. "I should have known he'd be late." She mumbled. She looked up at Sakura who gave off a worried look. "No, it's nothing. I was hoping you'd meet someone."

Just then the doors slide open and Syaoran stood there in jeans. He walked into the room as his eyes remained on Sakura. He was about to speak when Sakura said "It looks like I came at the wrong time."

"What? No, Sakura stay. I knew I should have told you earlier. This is my little brother. He currently lives in Tokyo. He's a Seiyuu."

"You don't need to tell her that." He said standing next to the table. "We know each other. We worked together." He paused and said with a smirk on his face. "Don't we Sakura-chan."

"Really?" Said FieFie with a smile on her face. "Then this should make it simple. And I thought I was going to have introduce the two of you." She said with a slight giggle.

Sakura looked at Fiefie and asked, as she a few locks of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, FieFie, would you give us a few minutes. There is something I need to talk to him about." She paused and then add, "It's work related.

FieFie nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah. Sure." She stood up and glanced at him before she passed.

Syaoran took Fiefie's seat. He racked his hand through his hair. "So this where you're hiding."

"If I knew she was your sister I would have come. If you want to ask me about Tama there is nothing more to say." She said.

"Hey I'm not the one who said that we should talk. You're the one. Now that you brought it up there is something. Why did you run away? I know you better then you think."

"IF you know me so well, why did I run?" She asked.

"You're scared… you don't know what to do now that I've expressed me feelings. I didn't even ask you to return them. I just wanted to tell you. I've been trying to tell you since forever." He said in a serious tone.

She wrinkled her nose. "What are you talking about? You mean all that teasing and …" He nodded his head. "You're such a jerk." She said with a smirk.

"Well if I'm a jerk, the least you can do is tell me how you feel. If you want to reject me, that's fine, but don't leave me hanging."

She took a deep breath. She then looked up at him and said. "I'm not sure…. If it is love but I know that when I'm with you, even if you drive me crazy, I can be myself."

"I see." He said before standing up and extending his hand.

"EH?" she asked staring at his hand.

"I want to take you somewhere. Take my hand." He said

Before she could reply he walked towards her and took hold of her right hand. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kidnap you. Just follow me." With that he dragged her out of the conservatory and towards his car.

00 1 hour later/beach 00

Sakura walked onto the beach with Syaoran head of her. She throw her hands up in the air and said. "What are we doing here? You're not thinking about swimming are you?"

"No, I want to know what you do if I was to drown." He said as he moved towards the crashing waves. "So let's say I was drown, what do you think you would do?"

"What? Where did this come from? How am I to know what to do?" She asked as she walked towards him, who headed towards the beach. "Come back here."

"If you answer me I'll come back. So what will you do?" He asked as he stepped further into the water, which now reached his ankle.

She watched as the waves crashed further up against his body. She ran towards him and tackled him towards wet sand. She started out him slightly out of breath. "Are you really trying to scare me?"

"Well did it work?" He asked as the waved bounded against their body.

"Yeah." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly in the lips. She pulled back and said. "I love you too. But we have to keep everything a secret, especially who I really am."

He nodded his head. "Ok… I don't see a problem with that…" He paused and then pointed towards a white building not too far away. "You know since we're here, we could get married."

She stood up. "What?"

"Why not, who's to say that nothing bad will happen if we went through all that dating. Besides if we get married then that Tama won't come after us and our family can't do anything about." He said as he stood up.

"What if we were to get married? Will we be able to keep a secret? I mean you are getting really popular with the fan as a Seiyuu." She said

"We'll just have to keep it a secret from them as long as we can. Unless, that is, you can't keep a secret." He said with a grin on his face.

"I'm great at keeping secrets!" She said with a slight pout. She suddenly streaked as cold water hit her legs. "Oh you're so getting it now." She said as she bent down to splash him.

-------------------------------- ---------------

AN: That's it. I hope you liked it; since I wasn't sure how to end it. Please review. Thanks for all your reviews.


End file.
